


Good Turn of the Cards

by larryent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Louis, Communication, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: Louis can't remember when exactly Harry's voice got so deep and gruff. He can, however, remember the first time he wrapped a hand around himself and wanked to the thought of Harry's voice in his ear, telling him to be a good boy, to touch himself for daddy. He doesn't mean for it to become something he gets off to all the time, thinking about his boyfriend growling filthy things into his ear, but it does.And then Harry finds out.





	Good Turn of the Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungleworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungleworms/gifts).



"Lou? Are you okay in there?" A voice called out from the other side of the door. A voice deeper than the fucking ocean.

Louis whimpered and bit into his arm, his hand tightening around his shaft and dragging up as his thumb swiped over the tip. His brain was definitely trying to kill him, that must be it. It must hate him for all the shit he does, and is taking payback. That has to be the truth. Or else, he wouldn't be wanking to thought of his boyfriend of two years whispering in his ear and telling him to be a good boy, to touch himself for daddy.

The softness of Harry's voice, how it was as slow and sweet as honey. It was echoing through his ear, like poison, making his thoughts run wild as his hand sped up. He squeezes the bathroom counter until his knuckles turn white, his breath picking up while he tries to quiet himself down.

But no, here he was, wanking in the bathroom with his boyfriend on the other side of the door, - who would happily take care of Louis - asking if the boy was alright. It wasn't Harry's fault his voice suddenly got deeper and more gravelly. Louis only had his brain to blame, for twisting his boyfriend's voice into saying filthy things that made Louis' prick as hard as a fucking rock.

"C'mon, baby." Harry's voice rasped, taking the breath straight from Louis' throat. "Touch yourself, be a good boy. Be daddy's good boy."

And that was how Louis found himself cumming on the bathroom counter, just inches from his and Harry's toothbrushes.

He lets out a breath, and closes his eyes. How did he ever come to this, what the hell did he do. Louis cleans up all evidence of his wank session and makes sure to splash water over his face, hoping to get rid of the red in his cheeks before swinging the door open.

Harry is already standing there, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he eyes his boyfriend suspiciously.

"Babe, you alright?" He quizzes, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. "You were in there for a while."

Louis nods, "I'm fine." Just wanking to your stupid voice and the thought of calling you daddy. "Nothing is wrong." He plays off nicely, thanking his passion for drama classes. He was a pretty good liar, if he'd say so himself. Not to brag.

Harry seems to buy it and turns back around to walk to their bed. "Okay, do you want to watch a movie?"

The small blue-eyed boy swallows and nods, his eyes glued onto the rippling muscles of his boyfriend, the tan skin showing off the contrast between his dark ink and budging biceps. He slowly makes his way across their bedroom, silently begging his dick not to perk up in interest at the bare sight of Harry shirtless - how embarrassing. "Um-yeah." He mumbles, dropping onto the bed with a huff.

Thoughts cloud his brain enough for him to barely notice Harry gently placing a CD into the player and announcing that he was going to get popcorn. He stares at the ceiling and can't help but feel the least bit guilty. He doesn't know why, maybe because it felt like he was cheating on Harry - with himself? Technically, he was wanking to Harry but how did he feel so bad about it. Maybe he should tell Harry, how the hell do you tell your boyfriend that you wank to thinking about calling him daddy? A voice echos in his head. Louis groans in frustration and buries his face into the pillow.

Kinks are so fucking frustrating, Louis thinks to himself.

How would Harry react anyway, would he laugh or would he be disgusted. Are daddy kinks even rare or common?

Rare or not, Louis found it arousing. Well, his father did leave when he was still a toddler - "does that mean I have daddy issues?" Louis says aloud, face still squished into the white pillow.

"What?"

Louis whips his head around and is greeted with a popcorn mouth stuffed curly haired boy, he waves his hand dismissively and says, "nothing."

Harry responds with a nod before he's plopping onto the bed next to the blue-eyed boy. "Want some?" He holds out the paper bag of buttery popcorn and Louis sighs as he turns to face Harry.

"Feed me, please." He opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue and closes his eyes.

Harry swallows and averts his eyes from Louis' wide open mouth as he blindly drops popcorn between the latter's stretched lips. Louis hums happily and snuggles to his boyfriend's side, all while Harry is trying to wash away the image of Louis' mouth, wet and just waiting for-

"Ugh, that woman can't act for shit."

The curly haired boy shakes his head to rid his thoughts, "yeah, totally."

As the movie continues, Harry feeds Louis popcorn after popcorn until the bag is empty and he tosses it to the bin.

Maybe this was what he needed, Louis thinks, just a calm evening with his boyfriend while munching on popcorn and cuddling in their bed. He didn't want to think about the possibilities of anything daddy kink related - who knows, maybe that was just a one time thing and he will never think about it again.

 

It is a few days later, and Louis couldn't be more wrong. Mostly because Harry was thrusting into him, his strong arms hooked under his thighs while the head of his cock hit Louis' prostate dead-on. Moans and whimpers fell from Louis' pink lips as his back scratched against his boyfriend's bookcase in his office.

"Harry!" Louis cried, his nails digging into his boyfriend's shoulders, under his unbuttoned shirt.

Louis just wanted to bring Harry his lunch, since the latter is forgot it and then leave with nothing but a kiss or maybe a blowjob. But no, here he was, being fucked against a dark wood bookcase in Harry's office with the man's secretary right outside.

And to make matters worse, Louis wanted so desperately to call Harry, daddy, his daddy.

One particularly hard thrust has him biting his lip in attempt to quiet himself down, he didn't want to leave Harry's office with a limp and be pelted with stares since probably everyone is hearing their exchange at the moment.

Harry has sweat building up above his eyebrows, his green eyes a couple shades darker and plump lips a bright red from their heated make-out session which eventually turned into steamy office sex. His fingertips are digging into Louis' thighs, sure to leave small bruises which he will most likely apologize for later that day.

Louis throws his head back while his jaw drops open as silent moans escape his lips. He could feel the satisfying burn of the girth of Harry's cock, the stretch sending electricity up and down his spine. Harry was always well gifted in the lower region and Louis found that as a massive plus - pun intended - in the bedroom (or office).

"Fuck, baby." Harry curses, leaning forward and connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. His hips are still slamming against Louis' inner thighs, the rhythm of their loud pants and occasional moan are music to his ears. "You're always so tight." His voice cracks but he feels anything but embarrassed, after all, he is the one making Louis literally fall apart when he should be sitting at his desk under pounds of paper and loads of caffeine in his system.

Louis drags his hands up Harry's neck and tangles them in his hair, yanking at the strands as he feels his stomach tighten. He couldn't take it anymore, pleasure taking away his senses - he could barely control his breathing.

Harry always made him feel so full, hitting his spot without missing and Louis' jaw drops open, his eyes squeezing shut and he croaks out a soft, "dadd-"

"Mr. Styles?" A voice says from outside Harry's office, along with a series of knocks. "Mr. Styles, you have a meeting in five!"

Louis doesn't breathe, too surprised by his own mouth - that was close.

The taller man's hips stop, his eyes wide and lips parted. He swallows before speaking, "I'll be out in a minute!" And he presses a hard kiss on Louis' mouth, "we've got to hurry, Lou." And then his hips speed up again, faster than before and his bottom lip disappears between his teeth.

"Fuck." Louis pants, goosebumps arising over his skin and his body. He pulls Harry's shoulders closer to him and buries his face into the latter's neck, biting at the skin to shut himself up. Decorating the area in washes of purples and reds, teeth marks visible under any sort of light.

It isn't long until Louis reaches down and begins tugging on his own cock, his body vibrating against Harry's as his orgasm sends shock waves through his veins. He cries out a soft whimper and spurts all over his hand, also coating his own stomach and Harry's chest.

"Shit." Harry grinds filthily into Louis' hole, squirting into the condom and his knees buckling under the pleasure. His breaths are leaving his lips in loud pants, tying together with Louis' soft whines as he adjusts himself on Harry's cock.

The green eyed man slowly lowers his boyfriend to the ground after pulling out, he steadies the smaller boy on the bookshelf before taking off the cum-filled condom, knotting it and tossing it in the trash bin. He picks up Louis again, only to set him by his desk while he searches for wipes in his drawers. Once they're both clean of cum, he dresses himself up and does the same for Louis.

"Hey, you okay?" He brushes his fingers along Louis' prominent cheekbones.

The blue-eyed boy blinks, "that is definitely in our top five."

Harry chuckles and fixes his tie, "now, I've got a boring meeting to attend. Are you going to be here when I get back?"

Louis shakes his head, "no, I'm going to start making dinner."

"What are we having?" Harry asks, walking towards he door with a folder under his arm.

"Chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped-"

"Blah, blah, blah, and a side of homemade mash." Harry mocks, making his voice higher and jutting his hips out - mocking Louis. "Lou, babe, you don't have to say the whole thing every time. Just say our chicken dish."

Louis steps up, with a bit of a limp and flicks Harry's forehead. "Don't make me toss out all your stupid veggies."

Harry glares at him, "you wouldn't."

"You're right, I'd hide them so they could slowly rot."

"You monster."

Louis goes for another sassy remark but a knock on the door and a nervous voice says, "Mr. Styles! Your meeting starts now!"

Harry quickly leans down and kisses the corner of Louis' lips, "I'll be at home soon. And thank you for bringing my lunch, I'll eat it once I get back." He pulls away, "too bad I can't eat you too."

And he swings the door open, his secretary gasps not even looking up as she checks her watch and begins rushing towards the elevator. "Mr. Styles, we must hurry." She says, her heels clicking off the tiles loudly.

"I love you." Harry calls out, running after his secretary.

Louis smiles, "love you too."

And once Harry walks into the meeting, all eyes are on him and he clears his throat. "I apologize for my tardiness, I was having lunch with my boyfriend." He soon realizes that he might've said too much but ignores it and tries not to look visibly bored during the hour meeting. And through that whole hour, he feels the stares burning holes into his skin. It couldn't be anything too serious, so he shrugged it off.

Later, he is bidding goodbye to the other men and women before making his way back to the elevator but he feels a hand tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sighs, "what is it, Mr. Horan?"

The blonde, whom he has never talked to much before, crosses his arms. "What happened to your neck?"

Harry sighs again, turning around and inspecting his neck in the reflection of the elevator doors. He gasps but covers it with a cough, on the once clear skin is now at least four love-bites along with various teeth marks. Louis. He faces the blonde again and straightens his suit. "Burns, they're burns."

"Reall-"

"Yes, burns and only burns. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have lunch waiting for me in my office."

"I thought you already had lunch with your boyfriend?"

"I'll give you a raise if you act like this conversation never happened."

The boy stares at him for a moment before winking, "what conversation?"

Harry gives him a small nod and disappears through the elevator doors. He falls back against the railing and closes his eyes. He was going to need to get something to cover up his neck.

 

Hours later, Louis is sitting on the living room couch. His glasses on the tip of his nose and his laptop on his thighs. He continues to scroll through the various videos and rubs his eye with a yawn.

He feels his phone vibrate next to him and reads the message.

From: Jan  
why don't u just tell him dude

To: Jan  
i can't just say i get off to calling him daddy

From: Jan  
yes you can

To: Jan  
what if he gets weirded out?? i almost called him it today when we were having sex

From: Jan  
brb

Louis rolls his eyes at his best friend and returns to his laptop. He scrolls past another dozen videos until one catches his eye.

Twink boy gets wreaked by his daddy

And Louis curses under his breath, this isn't what he should be doing as he waits for Harry to come home. But, you can't blame him either, it was like the butterfly effect - at first he was simply researching about his new kink and somehow landed on a porn website with a hard on. He doesn't know how long it's been, which was most likely a bad idea since his boyfriend could walk through the door at any second.

He clicks on the video and groans immediately burst through his speakers, he rushes to turn down the volume and his breath hitches at the image playing in front of him.

The much larger man is thrusting into the smaller boy's mouth, the latter's lips stretched wide and eyes wider. Louis whimpers softly and curls his toes. He watches at they move around the bed, and soon enough the younger boy has his face down in the mattress, over-exaggerated moans rippling through the speakers of Louis' laptop - just as he sees headlights shine through the window.

Louis rips his hand out from his sweats - which he doesn't know when he started touching himself and slams his laptop shut. He places a blanket over his laptop and races to the kitchen and washes his hands roughly, even splashing water over his face as an attempt to tone down the redness in his cheeks.

He hears the door creak open and the jingle of keys, the sound of boots clicking on the floorboards making his breath pick up.

He shouldn't feel this naughty, but he did. He felt dirty for almost getting off to a couple of strangers with a kink he still it's too sure about.

"Baby, I'm home." Harry calls out and comes into the kitchen with a paper bag, he grins and walks towards Louis, "I stopped by the bakery and picked us up a cheesecake."

Louis leans up and kisses Harry's lips, keeping his lower half a safe distance away from his boyfriend since he doesn't know if his boner is still noticeable. Harry still seems to notice and shoots him an odd look. "Why are you standing like that?"

Louis fish mouths, "I-um.. Uh.. Stomach ache. Yeah."

"Oh." Harry blinks. "Go take a shower, I'll make you some tea and finish up dinner."

Louis plays along, "thanks, babe." He pushes his glasses higher on his nose and quickly walks out the kitchen.

As he walks into the bathroom, he immediately strips and switches the water on it's coldest setting after seeing that his cock was still hard. He jumps under the stream not a moment later and shivers under the temperature.

Downstairs, Harry is placing the cheesecake into the fridge and taking off his suit jacket. He puts a pot of a water on the stove and opens up the oven, checking on dinner and deciding it needs a couple more minutes. He prepares Louis' tea and hums to himself before choosing to put on some music.

He walks upstairs in search of Louis' laptop - because the boy had better music than Harry did, and he was in the mood for some Lana Del Rey. He comes up empty in their bedroom, guest room and home office so he walks back down stairs and takes out the chicken with green oven mittens. He quickly makes Louis' tea and brings it back upstairs to set it on their dresser.

He undresses into his boxers and slips on a pair of joggers but leaves his torso naked. He checks their bedroom one last time before skipping down the stairs again.

"Where is your laptop," he asks to no one in particular.

He huffs and drops on the couch, he really wanted to listen to Louis' music that he is happily obsessed with. But, he feels a sharp object dig into his thigh and flips up their knitted blanket to see Louis' laptop. Stickers cover the outside and Harry makes a noise of confusion as he wonders why it was under a blanket of all places.

He shrugs and places it on his lap, he opens the screen and is met with the lock screen, it's a picture of them from one year ago when they went to Disneyland. Harry has a fedora on his head and Louis has on a yellow cap, their smiles are wide and eyes squinted from the harsh sunlight. That reminds Harry to ask Louis if he wants to go back this year, maybe for a week instead of just the one day they spent.

He admits, he has the money and will gladly provide for Louis whenever he needs. It would be a cute romantic trip and they could take another selfie there too. Harry purses his lips and switches on their Bluetooth speakers before tying in Louis' password.

28sept

And Harry jumps when extremely loud moans tumble from the speakers. It scares the daylights out of him and he quickly pauses the video, that's when he notices the video title.

Twink boy gets wreaked by his daddy

"What the.." He trails off, noticing the other suggested videos with very similar titles and as if the world wanted to scare him again, he feels a buzz by his leg. After searching through the blanket again, he finds Louis' phone - again, wondering why it was hidden.

He unlocks the device and the messages are already opened.

From: Jan  
back bitch

From: Jan  
just tell him that you want to call him daddy

From: Jan  
the faster you tell him the faster you'll fuck

"Harry."

The man quickly shuts off Louis' phone and shuts the laptop, and whipping his head around. Louis is standing there, his hands wrapped around the mug of tea that Harry made and a clean pair of sweats and t-shirt on him. His hair is dripping onto his shoulders and his brows furrowed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asks.

Louis frowns and visibly shivers, "I'm sorry, I get it if you feel grossed out-"

"Baby," Harry runs a hand through his hair, "I'm not disgusted by any of this. But why didn't you tell me?" He asks with a light sigh.

Louis shrinks on himself, "I don't know." He says quietly.

Harry breathes out and slowly steps towards his boyfriend, cradling the boy in his arms. "I don't ever want you to be scared to tell me something, okay?" Louis leans into his touch and sips his tea. "C'mon, dinner is done."

It's been about twenty minutes, neither talking and it is the most quiet dinner they've had.

Finally, Harry speaks up. "Lou?"

The blue-eyed boy peers at him over the frame of his glasses. "Hm?"

"So.. Um, you want to call me daddy?" He asks.

Louis doesn't know if it's his eyes playing tricks on him but Harry's expression doesn't seem grossed out at all. If anything, he seems somewhat excited so Louis shyly nods.

"We could try it."

The eyes of Louis widen but he doesn't reply. He pushes his food around his plate and sips his water, trying to avoid all eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Lou, baby, please look at me."

Louis doesn't.

"Louis." Harry's voice lowers and it's a warning.

The small boy gulps and forces himself to hold eye contact with Harry, his body becoming weaker at the sight of Harry's lip his between his teeth and his eyes seeming darker.

"Don't ever disobey daddy again, okay?"

That completely catches Louis off guard, and he involuntarily whimpers, clenching his thighs together.

"I said," Harry's voice is gravelly too, "don't ever disobey daddy again."

"Yes, daddy."

That makes Harry smile, "good boy." And he shoves another slice of chicken in his mouth, swallowing before speaking again. "I saw the tabs opened on your laptop," he confesses. "What did you find out?"

And Louis explains, in a very soft voice. This time, keeping his eyes locked on Harry's, not wanting to get a second warning. At the end of his explanation, they are both cleaning up the dining room. Putting away their dirty dishes in the dishwasher and wrapping up leftovers.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Louis agrees. "Do you still want to try it?"

Harry smirks, "of course, babe. But, you said something about negotiation."

The small boy nods and leads them both back to the living room. "Yeah, it's basically like we plan it out and make boundaries."

"Okay," Harry nods. "What are your limits?"

Louis fiddles with his fingers, "just stop when I say stop and talk to me, please." He looks up at Harry through his lashes.

"I promise to never force you into anything, Lou. You don't mind anything else? I saw one of the titles on your laptop and it had spanking in it."

"Yeah.. I don't mind spanking."

"What if I call you a slut?"

"I don't mind," Louis confesses, "I kind of like it."

Harry swallows, "what about choking?"

"I've never tried it," Louis admits. "But we can, tonight."

Harry hums, "well, shall we go upstairs?" He stands and holds out a hand.

They walk up the stairs, hand in hand and Louis can feel his heart racing. He has been wanking for as long as he could remember of the thought of calling Harry daddy, and now it's actually happening.

 

As soon as the bedroom door shuts, Louis can barely hold himself back and crashes his lips against Harry's in a passionate kiss. Their bodies clash and crash as they stumble their way to the bed, and Louis feels excitement bubble in his veins. With Harry's big hands gripping his waist and his mouth on his - there is no doubt in Louis' mind that tonight will be one of the best in his life.

Harry pulls them towards the bed and sits down, the obvious tent in his boxers catching Louis' eye immediately.

The small boy drops to his knees and begins to unbutton Harry's pants after taking off his glasses. He successfully pulls Harry's pants to the man's ankles and is about to tug down his boxers too, but a hand grips his.

"Did daddy say you could touch him?" Harry's voice is deep and his eyes are hard, almost glaring into Louis' ocean blues.

The small boy sheepishly shakes his head, "no, daddy didn't."

"You're right, I didn't tell you anything." Harry clicks his tongue at the roof of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Louis pouts. "Just wanted to suck your cock."

Harry groans and pulls Louis' up. "Do you know what happens to little sluts, Louis?"

The dominance in Harry's voice makes Louis whimper. "No."

"They get punished, baby." And once Louis is standing on his feet again, Harry pats over his lap. "C'mon."

Louis' movements are slow as he drapes himself over Harry's lap and he traces his fingers over the bed-sheets, "what are you going to do, daddy?"

"Daddy is going to open you up with his fingers, slowly. Then, I'll have you choose one of your plugs and I'll put that in you."

Louis whimpered softly, "and then what, daddy?" He feels Harry tug down his pants and boxers at once, the cool air ghosting over his hot skin.

The taller man's eyes linger on Louis' naked cheeks for a few moments. "Then you'll get ten spanks with daddy's bare hand." Harry combs his fingers through Louis' hair. "You'll like that, won't you, baby?"

"Yes, daddy."

"You like being punished by daddy, hm?" Harry rasps, reaching over to the bedside table and taking out a bottle of lube and smearing it over his fingers.

"Ye-" the small boy is cut off by his own gasp, he feels Harry's cold fingers circle his rim and tease him.

"What was that, baby?"

"Y-fuck." Louis whines, biting his lip when Harry's finger goes past his ring of muscle and is shoved deep inside him, "holy shit."

Harry shakes his head and tsks, "don't swear, Louis."

Louis throws his head back and digs his fingers into Harry's bare thigh. "Daddy."

"What's wrong, baby?" Harry smirks and digs his pulls out his finger before ramming it back passed Louis' rim. "You're so tight."

Louis doesn't say anything in reply, he only moans and bites his lip when Harry adds another finger. Louis can feel the cold metal of Harry's rings touch his hole every thrust. Also, Harry has always had large hands, no doubt were his fingers thick and long too - way bigger than Louis' and it was always a dream come true when Harry would finger him.

His mind is so clouded that he doesn't even notice when Harry's hand is gone.

"Daddy?"

"Have patience, Lou." Is Harry's reply.

Then Harry's finger's are back, this time the man jumps from two to four. The burn of Harry's digits stretch Louis' hole and the boy can only gnaw at his bottom lip to keep from spitting out curses.

"Daddy, your fingers are so good."

Harry hums and begins to go harder, "you love daddy's fingers?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Louis starts to rock his hips backward onto Harry's hand.

"Such a slut for me, hm?" Harry's gruff voice makes Louis rock back faster. "Yeah, fuck yourself on daddy's fingers."

This goes on for a while, Louis simply whining and moaning as Harry's fingers enter his hole and are pulled out, his cock getting friction from Harry's leg but then the latter's fingers are gone again. Louis whines pitifully as he feels Harry pat his bum.

"Go choose a plug, baby."

The boy stands up, his legs are weak so he supports himself on his boyfriend's shoulder. He doesn't need to look at Harry's face to know that the man is smirking in content that he did that to Louis. He slowly makes his way to their closet and strips off his shirt before dropping it carelessly on the ground. He bends down - fully aware that Harry is staring at him - and pulls out the black box kept at the bottom of their closet. He pulls off the lid and bites his lip at the sight of the various toys greeting him. Inside were butt-plugs, vibrators, cock-rings and even a pair of handcuffs that was a joke-gift from one of their friends (that they might've used one night when they were both too wasted to remember).

It's been a while since they've went anywhere near the box, always too eager to get on with it that they forget about all the different possibilities hiding in the box. He looks over the five butt-plugs that they've purchased over their relationship. Two of them are small and thick, with different coloured jewels on the end - because Louis couldn't decide which colour he wanted - and one of them is long and a bit thin. Another one is on the smaller side but also the first one they've ever bought, when they didn't realize how Louis liked the feeling of being incredibly full.

The last one, and his favourite, is long and thick, the same girth as Harry's cock and close to the same length too. His mind replays the times he and Harry have used it and Louis already knows that this one is the one he wants to use. With the plug in his hand and completely nude, Louis walks back to Harry.

"Daddy knew you were going to choose that one." Harry notes briefly, patting his thighs again. "Over my lap now, baby."

Once again, Louis lays himself over Harry's lap and passes the plug to his boyfriend. The small boy's cheeks heat up like the sun and the red spreads down his neck and his chest. He can feel Harry's hand trail down his spine, and stop at the base as one of his fingers return to his hole.

"I know this is supposed to be punishment, but I want to make sure you're okay. Are you alright, Lou?"

His heart warms and a small fond smiles makes it's way onto his face, "yes, I'm alright."

And then the head of the cold lubed plug is pushing past his rim and the stretch is different from Harry's fingers, but Louis is glad that Harry used four.

His boyfriend's free hand rubs over his back, "you okay, babe?"

"Mhm." Louis hums, his lips pressed shut and fingers digging into his arm.

Harry leans to the side and watches the plug pop into place and presses a soft kiss to Louis' back, "almost done, baby. Do you want seven instead of ten?"

"Ten, please daddy." He whispers, still getting used to the plug.

Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat, "such a good boy. Daddy's good boy." His large hand is smoothing over the top of his boyfriend's head, "are you ready?"

Louis swallows and bites his lip, "yes, daddy."

"Count for me."

His whole body jolts when the first spank lands on his ass, hitting the base of the plug and pushing it into his spot. The burn only lasting for a moment before another is being sent down.

"When daddy tells you to do something, do it."

And another spank is colliding with his bottom cheek, harder than the first two and Louis moans aloud.

"Three!"

The spanks send waves of electricity down to his toes and up to the tips of his fingers. It makes his mouth fall open, his cock twitch and his voice become small. Every hit that lands on his ass pushes the plug deep and is just another step closer he is to reaching his high, it's almost like that Harry can read his mind and makes the spanks land faster. Before Louis knows it, it's the last one and he wants-needs more.

"Daddy, please." He shakily says.

"Don't worry, love. We're done, all done." And Harry pulls him to sit on his lap, holding him close and curling his arms around Louis' waist. "Always such a good boy for daddy." He looks down at his boyfriend's face and sees the tears pooling in Louis' eyes, "hey, no need for tears. We're all done, sweetcheeks." He uses one of his hands (that wasn't up Louis' ass) to wipe the one tear that fell. "What's wrong, baby? Why the waterworks?" He asks softly.

Louis was far too embarrassed to say the reason for his tears. So he just nuzzles his face into Harry's chest.

"Baby, you've got to tell me what's wrong. Please." His finger is tracing shapes on the skin of Louis' cheek.

"I.. I want more."

It clicks in Harry's brain and he slowly sets Louis onto his back, crawling over his body and burying his face into the crook of the smaller boy's neck. "No need to cry, baby. It's okay, daddy knows what you want."

As slow as ever, the plug is pulled out and might've been tossed onto the bed but Louis isn't paying attention to any of that, his eyes are glued on Harry as he hovers over him with furrowed brows. He kisses Louis' nose and sits on the back of his legs.

"Can you turn over for me?"

"Yes, daddy." He flips himself over slowly and sits on all fours.

"You're beautiful, Lou." Harry drags his fingers over the soft dip of Louis' spine, over the curves of his hips and down his thighs. "The prettiest boy in the world." He stands on his knees and grabs a condom from the bedside table, he hears Louis' small whimper and leans down to press a delicate kiss on the boy's back. "Give daddy a moment, love."

Soon enough, there is a slight nudge at his hole and Louis bites into the pillow. His hands fist the fabric of the bed sheets and he moans when he feels Harry's cock breach his rim.

"Fuck." Harry swears, the pads of his fingers digging into Louis' hips as he pushes deeper into his boyfriend's warm tight hole. "Still so tight for daddy's cock after that plug."

Harry begins to thrust hard into Louis, taking the latter's breath away the moment he started to move his hips. Louis is a moaning mess, curling his arms around the pillow and letting out high soft screams. Harry's thrusts are almost relentless, slamming his hips against Louis' ass and hitting all the right spots in his boyfriend.

It takes Louis by surprise when he feels a hand land on one of his bottom cheeks, it sends a wave of heat coursing through his body and makes his mind fog up.

"Is this what you wanted? Hm?" Harry speeds up his thrusts, ramming into the smaller boy at a faster speed and bringing his hand down again on the already red cheek. "You wanted daddy to fuck you, right? And to spank you?"

"Yes! God, yes!" Louis let go of all restraints and let himself rely on only Harry.

It isn't long until Louis screams and reaches his high, his hole clenches tightly and pulls Harry deeper. The latter spanks Louis hard, the sound echoes through the room and Harry is following after Louis a second later. He throws his head back and fills the condom, as both of his hands squeeze Louis' hips hard enough to leave a bruise for the following morning.

They're both breathing heavily and Louis can hear Harry moving around but that doesn't bring him to open his eyes.

"Baby?"

"Hm."

"I love you."

Louis smiles sleepily, "love you too."

"Don't you mean daddy?" He could hear the smirk in Harry's voice.

"Love you, daddy."

"Daddy loves you most." Then there is a warm wet rag wiping over his face and his chest. "Are you okay? Was it too much?"

Louis shakes his head and sighs in content. "I'm better than okay, just a bit sleepy."

"Aw, little Lou." Harry's fingers brush against his forehead. "Daddy will take care of you."

And the next morning, Louis wakes up with Harry's head between his thighs. So yes, his daddy did take care of him.


End file.
